


Can't Get Enough

by pixymisa



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixymisa/pseuds/pixymisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson can take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7937662#t7937662) on [Avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/).

Sometimes this new body of Steve’s takes him by surprise. He’s had it for years, long enough that he’s used to ducking when going through low doorways, that he’s reset distances marked by the length of his stride or the breadth of his hand, that he knows the strength of his arm and the steady, even beat of his heart.

And Phil Coulson isn’t exactly a small person himself. Maybe a little on the short side, but Steve knows from personal experience that behind that unassuming smile and the crisp suit, Phil’s made of lean, hard muscle himself. So it surprises him when his cupped hand engulfs the side of Phil’s face. He hasn’t thought of his own hands as big since the first few days after his procedure. 

It occurs to him, two things simultaneously. One, that he can use this strength however he sees fit. And two, that Phil Coulson is just strong enough to take it.

He shoves Phil up against the wall, crowds in close to him, sucks in his kisses. Phil’s hard against his thigh, mouth open and eager.

They’re on the hellicarrier, Steve tries to remind himself. Surrounded by Phil’s coworkers, his boss, and one Tony Stark. There’s no way in hell this is a good idea, but that doesn’t mean he can pull himself away now.

If he tried, Phil would probably shoot him.

So instead he just grinds himself against Phil’s erection, moves his mouth from Phil’s lips to the line of his neck and leaves a series of bruises there. Phil gasps under his hands, winds his fingers through Steve’s hair and latches on. They’ve done this before, but not quite like this, not so needy and hard.

Steve wants everything, anything he can take. He reaches for his belt, grateful once again that the star-spangled suit isn’t a one-piece, shoves it out of the way and then gets to work on Phil’s pants. He could just rip them away. He’s strong enough, his hands can rend the cloth right off of Phil’s body, but he settles for just pulling them down instead. Phil kicks them to the side, sends his shoes flying from the force of it.

Naked skin slotted together feels fantastic, but it’s not enough. Steve needs to feel Phil all over, feel him wrapped tight around his cock. He doesn’t have anything on him that he can use, so he slicks himself up with spit instead. He picks Phil up with one arm, high enough that their mouths are even, and braces himself on the wall with the other. It’s not slow or gentle when he works his way in, but Phil exhales like he’s been waiting for this. He wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and digs in with his heels, like he’s spurring Steve on.

And that breaks the tenuous hold of his self-control. It’s rough and raw and sweaty, but Steve doesn’t care anymore. He slams into Phil, slams them both into the wall, hard. Phil’s hands are like a vise on his hair, and he repeats Steve’s name over and over like a mantra. Steve can feel it building in him, in both of them. Then, in one glorious instant, Phil goes rigid and clenches down on Steve’s cock. “ _Captain,_ ” he keens.

It rips through him like a shotgun blast, leaves him gasping and panting. Phil kisses him through the aftershocks, but it’s slower now, languid. 

“‘Captain’?” Steve repeats.

Phil doesn’t even bat an eye. “I always had a thing for men in uniform,” he returns. “You should probably put me down now. Before someone walks in and sees.”

“Not yet,” Steve replies. His legs might be a little shaky, but his arms are strong. He can hold Phil a little while longer.


End file.
